


Pole Position

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Rodney has a history as a pole dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: "I didn't just pay my way through university with grants, you know."





	Pole Position

"You had to give them a pole dance?" Elizabeth repeated, her tone one of not-quite disbelief.

Teyla nodded. "Their entire civilisation is built around dance as a ritual. A tribute must be offered to their god before any stranger can sit down at the table."

Elizabeth was still looking at them in surprise. "But why Rodney?"

"I volunteered," Rodney said.

Elizabeth choked slightly on the coffee she was drinking.

Rodney shrugged. "I didn't just pay my way through university with grants, you know," he commented, standing up. "Now, if we're done, I need to make sure the idiots haven't destroyed anything in the labs."

"Er, yes, we're done." Elizabeth waved them all out.

Jumping out of his seat, John jogged after Rodney, catching up with him in the corridor. "Rodney!"

Rodney sighed as he turned around. "Well, Colonel, say it. Whatever amusing thing is on your mind, just let it out."

John licked his lips as he leaned forward. "Actually, I thought it was sexy, and I just wanted to know if you did private shows."

Rodney looked at him for a brief moment. "I think I can be persuaded."

John grinned and grabbed Rodney's hand. "Good," he said, "then I think the labs can see to themselves for the next few hours, don't you."


End file.
